Foxmagic
by Sakura8907
Summary: Shippo goes to his mother's grave and finds an item that grants him great power and changes him completely, and Shippo decides to keep it a secret. But soon the magic becomes too powerful for Shippo and starts to control him. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Gift from a Mother

Hey, Sakura8907 here. This is my 1st Fanfic. I hope you all like it, please submit a review. And no flames please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 1-Gift From a Mother

Inuyasha and the gang were staying at Kaede's place for a little while after their trip looking for the Shikon jewel shards. Shippo was sitting by the door with Kirara watching everyone else talk. They had just been in a battle and everyone was having their wounds tended to. Shippo wasn't hurt at all; he was never in any battles and felt bad. Everyone could fight except for him; he felt he wasn't strong enough to do anything for them. But that night, it all changed.  
  
It was a cool night, and everyone was asleep, except for Shippo. He decided to go out and visit someone he knew, his mother. She had died a long time ago, but she was buried somewhere around here. Whenever he was close enough and had time, he would go to her. She was buried by a nice little lake, Shippo's father would have been buried by her here if he hadn't been around the waist of that thunder brother. Curse him, Shippo thought to himself. He finally made it to where his mother was. He slowly walked over to her grave, it wasn't anything fancy, just a big rock by the lake. "Hi Mom," Shippo said sitting down next to her grave. He always felt so comforted here, like she was still here hugging him. He lied on his back and began to tell her everything that had been happening since he last was there. Though she wasn't there, Shippo thought that she may just hear him somewhere. After telling about his day he confessed his feelings. "I hate the fact that I am so small, I can't do anything to help in battle with my friends. I wish I could do something, but I just can't!" He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. "I should get going back to everyone else," He said getting up from the ground. "Thank you for listening." As he stood there, he noticed something scribbled on the back of his mother's grave. "What's this?" Shippo walked over to the writing and read. It said _Dig below for the feather that will grant you power_. "Dig for a feather?" Shippo was puzzled, but still dug. At first he felt like he was digging up his mother's grave, but since it was behind the grave he knew that he wouldn't dig her up. He dug until the whole could fit him in it before he saw the feather. He reached down into the hole and picked it up. It seemed to be an ordinary red dirty feather to him. "What will this do?" Shippo asked himself turning the feather around. "How can this little feather grant me power?" Suddenly, there was a flash of red light and a strange feeling came over Shippo. The light died out in only seconds, and Shippo just stood where he was. "Ok, what was that?" Shippo asked himself looking at the feather. The feather seemed to be smaller than it was before the light. Now looking at his hands, they seemed bigger too, and voice was deeper. "W-w-what just happened?" Shippo walked over to the lake and looked at his reflection. "Whoa!" Shippo fell back at what he saw. He knelt by the lake again and stared at his reflection. He grew, instead of being a little tiny fox, he was fully-grown, about the size of Inuyasha or Miroku. "Hey," Shippo said in his new deeper voice, "I look cool!" Shippo admired himself for a little while more. "But, how do I change back to normal?" He asked himself. The red light formed again and disappeared just as quickly as before. In seconds Shippo was looking back at his old tiny reflection. "I-I-I'm back to normal?" Shippo was puzzled. _Oh, I get it. The feather must react when I say 'grant me power' or 'back to normal'_ he thought to himself. "So, if I grow, my powers must grow too." he turned to his mother's grave, "Thank you mom." Shippo scurried back to Kaede's to get some sleep.  
  
This is a good place to stop, I am not good at building suspense. Sorry if this first chapter was boring, but it will build up.


	2. The Mysterious Fox Demon

Sakura8907 here, the 1st part of my story was pretty boring, but all beginnings are. I didn't have much to do today so I got to work on this chapter a pretty good amount of time. Enjoy the 2nd chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 2-The Mysterious Fox Demon The morning sun rose up over the horizon revealing another sunny day. Kaede and Kagome were up making breakfast, and everyone else was just waking up. Shippo had stashed the feather he found last night away with his other little fox tricks. The smell of food soon filled the hut, and it smelled wonderful! After the uneventful breakfast, everyone was off to look for the Shikon jewel shards again. Shippo was riding in the basket of Kagome's bike thinking about what had happened last night. It all seemed like a strange dream, but he knew it was real. After traveling for a very long time Inuyasha seemed to be getting aggravated. "Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked for the fifth time. "No, not yet! If I sense anything I'll tell you so be a little more patient," Kagome responded. Suddenly Kagome stopped and looked to her right. "What's wrong?" asked Sango, who was traveling beside her. "I sense a jewel shard," she said. "Finally, maybe we'll see some action," Inuyasha said. Shippo perked up a bit. _Maybe today I can test out how this feather works_ he thought to himself. Everyone started to go faster in the direction Kagome had pointed out. "I can sense it's close, very close," Kagome said. "It's in there," Kagome said stopping in front of a forest. "We should all be careful, one never knows what lurks in the shadows," Miroku said. "Let's go already," Inuyasha said. Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder as they entered the forest. "It's straight ahead," Kagome said. Inuyasha bounded forward looking around trying to find the demon with the shard. Then a huge spider demon came down in front of Inuyasha. "That's it," yelled Kagome, "the jewel shard is in it's head." The spider looked down at the group in front of it. "So you wish to take the jewel shard from me do you?" it said. "Yeah, right after I slice you in half," Inuyasha said taking out his tetsusaiga. He lunged at the demon about to slice it when it jumped up into the trees. "Damn coward! Come down here and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled after it. Then a cracking sound was heard from the leaves of the surrounding trees and smaller spiders came crawling down the tree trunks. "I'll take care of these," Miroku said reaching for the beads around his hand. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku pointed his left hand at the crawling spiders and started to suck them into his vortex. _Hmm, I'd better go and use this feather thing now_ Shippo thought to himself. He jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and scurried behind a tree that was a good distance away from everyone. He took out the dirty red feather and lifting it up said, "Grant me power." The red light surrounded him and in seconds it was gone revealing his larger form. Back at the battle, Miroku was sucking in all the smaller spiders, but they seemed to never stop coming. Sango was getting all the other spiders that missed the vortex with her huge boomerang. (Ok, sorry I don't know the name of Sango's weapon, if anybody knows could you please tell me?) The huge spider with the jewel shard kept avoiding Inuyasha's blade by rising up into the trees. "Damn spider! Are you going to fight me or just keep hiding?" Inuyasha yelled at it. Then the spider dropped down behind him and managed to bite him in the shoulder with its fangs. "Nngh," Inuyasha swung around trying to hit the spider with his sword, but it was back in the trees before he got it. The spider came down again behind Inuyasha for another bite when, "Foxfire!" Shippo released a big ball of fire at the spider, which was normally just a little fireball. The spider fell back and tried to get up, but before it could Inuyasha turned and swung his tetsusaiga down on it, and split it in half. Inuyasha was splattered with bug guts. (Nasty) The tinier spiders that were crawling around fell back and disintegrated. Inuyasha picked up the jewel shard that was in the spider's head and turned towards the stranger that had helped. "Who're you?" Inuyasha asked the tall fox demon. "Oh me?" Shippo asked, "I'm Sh...Shi...Shimbo." "Well, I hope you weren't expecting to get this jewel shard. This is mine, unless you want to fight me for it." Inuyasha said. "Uh no, no I don't want that you keep it." Shippo said shaking his head. "Well I gotta get going, got things to do places to see, bye!" Shippo ran off into the woods to a place where he could change back. "Wow, that was nice of him to help out without reward," Kagome said smiling. "He didn't help that much, barely at all," Inuyasha said. "If it wasn't for him you would have become that spider's dinner," Kagome said. "Yeah right! I was just about to turn and slice him, but that fox guy hit him before I could." Shippo, now back to his normal form, ran over to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder. "Shippo, where have you been?" Kagome asked. "Oh me? I was...uh, well..." "He probably ran off as soon as that spider came down. You're as bad as Myoga." Inuyasha said. "Don't pick on Shippo!" Kagome said. Shippo just sighed and felt happy that for once he actually helped to defeat a demon, even if nobody knew he did.  
  
Well, how was that? Got some more action in it than the last one did. Hope you liked it! Please write some reviews for this, I'd really appreciate it. And no flames! 


	3. Inuyasha's Temper

Ok, Sakura8907 again. Sorry if the last chapter was hard to read, the formatting for the stories always changes for me online. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! Enjoy the 3rd chapter!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, these disclaimers bore me.  
  
Chapter 3-Inuyasha's Temper  
The group had to make another trip to Kaede's to tend to Inuyasha's spider bite. He still denyed that the fox demon had helped any, but everyone could tell he was lying. Shippo just sat by the door with Kirara listening and thinking about how great it was that he did something to help out. "Hurry up with the bandages! I don't want to sit around here all day," Inuyasha yelled out.  
"We're not going out right after this," Kagome said, "We're gonna rest here a while." "We've waisted enough time sitting around," Inuyasha said, "if we don't go soon, I'll go by myself." "No you won't," Kagome said. "Watch me," Inuyasha got up and walked to the door. "He doesn't learn easily does he?" Miroku said to Sango.  
"Sit!" Kagome yelled, and in an instant Inuyasha was grounded face first. He mumbled something then got up and sat back down away from Kagome. Shippo sighed. Kaede soon came back into the hut with some bandages and started to tend to Inuyasha's wounds. They all stayed at Kaede's for the night, giving Shippo time to sneak out to his mother. "Hi mom," Shippo said once he reached her grave. For most of the night Shippo sat with his mother talking to her and thanking her then returned to Kaede's.  
When morning arrived Inuyasha was the first one out of the hut. He was very anctious to go. Slowly everyone else got out and started off on the hunt for the jewel shards. After a long time walking, they reached a village. Nothing big seemed to be happening. "Let's not bother with this place," Inuyasha said, "unless you sense a shard anywhere." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and she shook her head. Just then a villager ran out of his house yelling, "A demon! A demon!"  
Inuyasha leaped first towards where the comotion was, and everyone else followed. "Uh, Kagome," Shippo said. "Yes Shippo?" "I don't feel too good, a little quezzy actually. I think I need to stay here a while." "Ok Shippo, just stay right here and we'll be back." Shippo waved to Kagome as she ran to catch up with everyone else. Now's my chance Shippo thought as he took out his feather. "Grant me power!"  
The demon that was in the house was some type of cat girl demon who was rummaging through the house tearing everything up. At the sight of Inuyasha she was thrown into a hissy fit. (ha, hissy...cat...nevermind) She jumped at Inuyasha clawing at him. Inuyasha threw her back at the wall. "I hate cats," he said. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome just now arrived behind him. Inuyasha grabbed his tetsuaiga and steddied it in his hands about to lunge at her when the ceiling collapsed. Jumping in from the roof was Shimbo. (Shippo in his bigger form)  
"What're you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "Just stand back and let me handle this," Shimbo said facing the cat demon. "Foxfire!" Shimbo released a big ball of fire at the demon disintegrating it. Inuyasha put his tetsusaiga back in it's sheaf, and sneered. "That demon was too weak anyway," he said. "You're welcome," Shimbo said. "I didn't thank you," Inuyasha said annoyed. "I helped you to defeat a demon twice now, you should thank me." Shimbo said. "No one asked you to." "You're not very grateful." "I'll show you grateful," Inuyasha said taking his tetsusaiga back out.  
"Inuyasha! Don't fight him, he was just helping us!" Kagome yelled. "I give a damn, his attitude is pissing me off!" Inuyasha said lunging at Shimbo. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Instantly Inuyasha's face kissed the ground in front of Shimbo. "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you all later," Shimbo said jumping onto the roof through the hole in the ceiling.  
"What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "He was only trying to help us and you were being very rude!" Kagome yelled back. "Why are you protecting him? You don't like him do you? I don't think he'd be looking at you any time soon." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with an angry look in her eyes. "Sit!" Inuyasha was soon back on the ground, and Kagome walked out of the house. "I'll go get Shippo," she said.  
"Inuyasha, you sure do know just what to say don't you?" Miroku said sarcastically. "Shut it monk!" Inuyasha said getting up. Shippo had been running as fast as he could back to where he said he would be, and changed himself back to normal. _Wow, that feather makes me feel so weird. Like I'm a different person_ Shippo thought. Shippo looked over to see Kagome coming back looking really annoyed. _Inuyasha must've said something again._ "Hi Kagome," Shippo said. "Shippo, you wait here for everyone else, I'm going home." Kagome started off towards the bone eater's well. _Again._

Well, that's the end of the 3rd chapter. Hope you liked it!


	4. Day Without Kagome

**All right! I finally am around a computer, so I can write the rest of my stories! I think this one is the 4th chapter...yeah, it's the 4th. Ok, it's early, so if some parts of this story don't make sense, it's because I was woken up too early. I do see that this story is pretty random. I just can't think of any concrete plot to it. I need some coke...or coffee...or anything else with caffine or sugar...maybe a pixie stick.  
  
Right, the disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, big surprise.**  
  
Chapter 4-Day Without Kagome  
  
"We're going without Kagome?!" Shippo asked surprised.  
  
"Don't you think we should wait for Kagome to return?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's the only one who can sense the jewel..."  
  
"We don't need her to find the jewel shards," Inuyasha said cutting off Sango. "If you all want to wait for Kagome then be my guest, but I'm going!"  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked out of Kaede's. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got up and walked out after him. If Inuyasha went out on his own he was bound to do something stupid. They had been walking for a long time and not finding anything, but Inuyasha was too stuborn to turn around. Shippo was so bored, he had decided to walk behind everyone so that he wouldn't have to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Man, why won't Inuyasha just turn around and wait for Kagome?" Shippo whispered to himself. "We aren't going to find anything, and then I won't be able to have this feather grant me power to..."  
  
Shippo realized what he had said and noticed that light coming from his pocket.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it!" Shippo said running for someplace to hide, which happened to be a bush. **(Pretty convenient, huh?)**  
  
Inuyasha heard a rustling in the bush nearby and turned around.  
  
"Where did Shippo go?" Sango asked now realizing that he wasn't there.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the bush, "Get out of there Shippo we have to go...What are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha was staring at Shimbo who had gotten part of his pance stuck in the bush.  
  
"Me? Oh well I was just taking a walk," He said looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you stalking me or something, cause you always seem to be everywhere I am!" Inuyasha said glaring at him.  
  
"Why would I stalk a guy? Though you do look kind of like a lady, have you ever concidered cutting you're hair?" (Just to say I am not saying anything bad about how Inuyasha is drawn, I personally think he's kind of cute.)  
  
"Oh really?!" said Inuyasha getting more annoyed.  
  
"Let's just head on back to Kaede's and wait for Kagome, Inuyasha," Miroku said.  
  
"Not before I take care of this stalking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I am not stalking you!" Shimbo yelled, finally getting himself unstuck from the bush.  
  
"Let's go," Miroku said pulling on Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Get off my hair before I kill you!"  
  
"Where did Shippo go?" Sango asked again.  
  
Shimbo started to move away from everyone so he could turn back into himself.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled lunging at Shimbo trying to scratch him with his claws. But he forgot that Miroku was still holding onto his hair, so he ended up falling before he could reach past Shimbo's arm.  
  
"Miroku you bastard let go of my hair!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
While Inuyasha yelled and cursed at Miroku Shimbo snuck away and transformed back into Shippo. He scurried back over to everyone.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Inuyasha yelled looking around for Shimbo.  
  
"Oh Shippo, you're back!" Sango said happily.  
  
Inuyasha finally gave up the search for Shimbo and starting walking back to everone.  
  
"So why don't we just head back for now, we haven't found anything and we're not going to find anything." Miroku said.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha said grumbling.  
  
They all headed back towards Kaede's place and when they returned Kagome was sitting inside waiting for them, looking annoyed.  
  
"How could you leave without me you jerk!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you yelling at me? Everyone else left too!"  
  
"But you were the one who wanted to leave!"  
  
"Hey Kagome, did you bring anything back?" Shippo said going over towards her bag.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kagome searched through her bag and took out a lollypop for Shippo and brought some soda for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"What about me?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You don't get anything cause you are a jerk!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Well fine, it's not like I care about it or anything!"  
  
"Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well we ran into Shimbo, and Inuyasha tried to kill him again, nothing new." Miroku said.  
  
"I would have scratched more than his arm too if you weren't pulling my hair!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.  
  
Kagome laughed a little to herself, the thought of Inuyasha being pulled by the hair was funny.  
  
"Shippo, I wanted to ask you where you went off to," Sango asked.  
  
"Well, I dropped something on the way and went off to pick it up."  
  
Shippo sat down by Kagome and licked his lollypop.  
  
"Oh Shippo, you got a scratch," Kagome said to him pointing to his arm.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"How'd you get that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I...got scratched on a bush on the way back." Shippo looked uneasy and just started to lick his lollypop again.  
  
**Ok, so that was it. I'm off to find me some sugar and caffine!:) **


	5. Secrets Revealed

**I'm back, I'm bored, and I'm chewing on ice! Ok, this is the 5th chapter..........sorry, I just spilled some water on myself. It's cold! Very cold! I'm cold! Ahhhh! Ok, time for the lovely disclaimer.....yeah, lovely...right.**

**Disclaimer, in song!to the tune of this old man**

**I don't own it, so you can't sue me**

**This song's stupid, yet funny**

**I can't think of anything else, so there's no more**

**Can't you tell I'm really bored! **

**Ha ha ha! That was stupid! But I will take comments on the song. You can even say it sucks! I'm too hyper to care!**

Chapter 5-Secrets Revealed 

Kagome had been thinking to herself for a long time. She had been wondering about Shippo and Shimbo for hours. It was now night and everyone was asleep, but her mind was still abuzz with thoughts of Shimbo. Why was Shimbo always appearing wherever they were? And why was Shippo always dissapearing? Did Shippo really scratch his arm on a bush, or did something else happen? The scratch on his arm appeared on the same place where Inuyasha said he scratched Shimbo. Shippo and Shimbo's names were closely alike. After thinking about these facts, Kagome finally came to a conclusion.

Kagome quietly crept over to where Shippo was sleeping and gently shook him, trying hard not to wake anybody else up. Shippo opened up his eyes and almost yelled when he saw somebody in front of him. It was so dark that he couldn't see clearly so he didn't know it was Kagome. Kagome quickly covered Shippo's mouth before he could make any noise and put her finger to her lip telling Shippo to be quiet. Shippo and Kagome walked outside and sat down together a little ways from the hut.

"So Kagome, what did you want?" Shippo asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about Shimbo lately. He's so mysterious and is always where we are," Kagome said not looking at Shippo.

"Yeah," Shippo said trying to erge Kagome to reveal a point to the conversation.

"I've been thinking for hours, and I put the pieces together. Why you are never around when Shimbo's there, why you have a scratch the same place that Inuyasha scratched Shimbo on the same day."

"Kagome..."

"You and Shimbo, are one and the same, aren't you? I don't know any other foxdemon that wears the same clothes as you."

"Kagome..." Shippo trailed off, he wasn't sure whether to deny it or tell her.

"Tell me Shippo," Kagome turned to face him, "are you Shimbo? Or is all of that just a crazy coincidence?"

"Kagome...I..." He trailed off again. He looked at Kagome straight in the eye, and knew that he couldn't lie to her, not now. He had kept his secret for so long, but he felt like he could trust her. Kagome was a very reliable person. "Kagome, I can't lie to you. I've kept it a secret for a while now, I didn't want to tell anyone. You know how Inuyasha is about people helping him in battle, so I wanted to be someone that could battle and stand up to Inuyasha without worrying about getting beat up later. But lately, I've felt like the power is getting harder to control. Maybe I just need more practice."

"But Shippo, how did you do it?"

"I just use this," Shippo said pulling out a blue feather.

"That? How can you become a completely different person with a feather?"

"By saying Gra....I mean, saying some words. Then I turn into Shimbo, a bigger and stronger part of me."

"Well, it's a good thing I was right."

"Huh?"

"Well, I would feel pretty silly if I accused you of being Shimbo. Especially since it took me hours to come to this conclusion."

"Oh. Ok."

"Well we should probably go back inside and go back to sleep."

"Kagome!" Shippo said.

"Hm?"

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm Shimbo, Inuyasha would kill me if he knew! And I don't know if others might tell him."

"Of course Shippo, I would never tell anybody."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Shippo!"

Kagome and Shippo walked back to the hut and fell back asleep immediately. Shortly after that Kirara finally fell back asleep after listening to their conversation.

-End-

**I've been reading other people's stories, and some of them answer their reviewers. So I've decided to do that! Yeah! Fun fun! I always liked them answering me! I'm starting from reviews from Chapter 1 to now, so it's a lot. But I can't leave anybody out! And those of you who made more than 1 review, I will answer them in one answer if that made any sense to you. Just read!**

**Kiryuu-500-I never knew that Shippo got his father's pelt back. Thanks for the compliment!**

**desy-I'm glad you think so!**

**Mr. P Coat-I never thought about that, it is kind of like Zelda.**

**the Wizard-I love stories about Shippo too, he's so cute!**

**Dark Inu Fan-Yeah, my plot is kind of random, but it's my first fanfic. Thanks for all of the ideas!**

**Hammerhead-Thanx so much for writing what Sango's weapon was called! I didn't want to keep calling it the giant boomerang thing. Kitsune-bi definantly sounds better than foxfire to me. I'll use that name in later chapters!**

**Shippothekit-I'll keep writing, so keep reading! I love Shippo too, he's adorable!**

**Shippou-Happy you like the idea. I love Shippo as his little self too, that's why he transforms back. Also cause it's part of the plot!**

**That's everyone! Thank you everyone for all the reviews you've sent me! I love you all! And remember to review, review, review!**


	6. The Unforgetable Scent

**Well, I'm baaaaack! It's kind of late, and it's a school night...and I just ate...and got really embarrassed at Joe's Crab Shack. If you ever have a birthday where you just wanna feel like being an idiot, go to Joes! They make you do the craziest things...I had to ride a little stick horse with a big hat on around the restaurant while everyone sang happy birthday! Geez!**

**Disclaim: Guess who doesn't own it...ME! **

Chapter 6-The Unforgettable Scent

The next day, everyone was getting ready to head out again. They all got their things and waved bye to Kaede as they walked off.

"So, anyone have any idea where we're going?" Shippo asked.

"No," Inuyasha responded.

"Oh. I'm bored," Shippo said.

"Shippo, we just left," Sango said.

"I know, but I'm just really, really bored."

"Oh just shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Someone's cranky," Kagome muttered.

"I am not! I'm just annoyed," Inuyasha said.

"Is it about Shimbo?" Miroku asked.

"How'd you ever guess?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

They all kept walking for miles without any jewel sightings, villages in peril, or anything interesting.

"Can we stop and take a rest?" Shippo whined.

"No, so suck it up," Inuyasha said.

"I'm so bored!" Shippo said.

"Then go to sleep or something!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry Shippo," Kagome said, "eventually we'll take a rest."

"Eventually..." Shippo repeated.

Suddenly Shippo felt a strange urge to change into Shimbo. He tried to think about something else and keep his mind off of it, but soon the urge became too strong, and he found himself blurting out, "I gotta go!" He ran out a ways behind some trees.

"Does he really have to go now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Oh, come on, you don't expect him to hold it in do you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha started walking again.

"Hey, aren't you gonna wait for Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He can catch up!"

Shippo stood behind the tree trying to fight this unstoppable urge, but he couldn't. He finally found himself blurting out, "Grant me power."

He soon changed into Shimbo and smiled, "That's better."

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not slowing down!"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha fell face first onto the hard ground.

"Bitch," he mumbled.

Inuyasha slowly pulled himself up off the ground and then sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell Shimbo," He replied.

"Huh?!" Kagome's eyes widened a bit. 'Why would Shippo change now?' she thought.

Inuyasha looked behind Kagome and saw Shimbo standing there staring at him.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha said reaching for his Tetsuiga.

Miroku, Kirara, and Sango started to run their way.

"Eager to fight Inuyasha?" Shimbo asked.

"This time there's nothing holding me back from killing you," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha don't! He hasn't done anything!" Kagome yelled.

Shimbo took a step forward, then lunged at Inuyasha with his foxfire in his hands.

"Die Inuyasha!" He yelled.

"Shimbo, don't!" Kagome yelled.

"Kitsune-bi!" Shimbo shot out his foxfire at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way of the attack drawing his sword.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon at Shimbo.

Shimbo jumped up and dodged the huge weapon.

"Stand back!" Miroku yelled grabbing the prayer beads on his right hand.

'Oh no! I can't get sucked up into that wind tunnel,' Shimbo thought.

He looked over at Kagome, then jumped behind her making Miroku let go of the prayer beads and lower his hand.

"Shippo, what are you doing?" Kagome whispered.

"My name's not Shippo, it's Shimbo," he said.

"Get away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running towards him.

"Bye," Shimbo said jumping away from Kagome.

"Quit running!" Inuyasha yelled. 'I can see the wind scar,' Inuyasha thought looking at Shimbo. "Ha! You're dead!"

Inuyasha raised his sword up.

'Oh no! Inuyasha's going to use the wind scar on Shippo!' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha thrusted his sword towards the ground causing his attack to commence. Before it had a chance to hit Shimbo, Kirara jumped over, grabbed Shimbo by the shirt, and jumped out of the way. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kirara found a good place to hide Shimbo and dropped him.

"Why did you save me?" Shimbo asked, "you know I'm not going to change back to normal...shit!"

A blue light engulfed Shimbo and he soon returned to normal. Shippo sat there looking at Kirara.

"Oh my gosh! Kirara!" Shippo got worried.

Kirara leaned over and rubbed her head against Shippo.

"You saved me, thank you." Shippo sat there a while reluctant to go back. 'It was the strangest feeling. I couldn't control what I was doing...I had no control whatsoever. I attacked Inuyasha out of nowhere, and used Kagome as a shield against Miroku's wind tunnel. Why?'

A fire was built, and everyone was sitting in front of it resting up. Inuyasha was again annoyed by having Shimbo get away.

"Damn him to hell!" Inuyasha spat out. "I hate that bastard!"

"You hate a lot of people," Miroku said.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I've seen him so much, that I'm starting to get used to his scent..." Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I smell that bastard again!" Inuyasha said sniffing the air still. "He's close by! What the hell does he want?"

Shippo's heart skipped a beat. He had never thought that Inuyasha would remember Shimbo's scent. Kagome stopped breathing for a second as her mind raced trying to think of something to help Shippo, but she thought of nothing.

"I'll kill that bastard this time!" Inuyasha yelled.

-End-

**Ooo, I think I might of done a good cliffhanger this time. Ha ha ha! Finally!**

**foxfire22-Thank you! That would be kind of cool if Shippo was helping more.**

**Dark Inu Fan-Yeah, you have great ideas! If you noticed, I used your other one...I hope you don't mind, but I really liked the idea.**

**Ok...now I have to go to sleep, tomorrow's a Monday...I hate Monday's...oooo, but Wednesday's my B-day! I'll be 15! Cool! Review please!!!**


	7. Whose in Control?

_I'm back for the 6th chapter! I got bored of bold print, so I decided to italicize! It looks cool! All slanted like...not straight...a bit crooked...ok, well onto the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: Drum roll please! {A drum plays in the background} I don't own it! {crowd cheers and applauds} Wow, I have a vivid imagination!_

**Review from last chapter:**

"**What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked.**

"**I smell that bastard again!" Inuyasha said sniffing the air still. "He's close by! What the hell does he want?"**

**Shippo's heart skipped a beat. He had never thought that Inuyasha would remember Shimbo's scent. Kagome stopped breathing for a second as her mind raced trying to think of something to help Shippo, but she thought of nothing.**

"**I'll kill that bastard this time!" Inuyasha yelled.**

Chapter 7-Who's in Control?

Inuyasha still sniffed the air as Shippo got up quietly and scurried away from everyone.

"He's moving!" Inuyasha said standing up. "I'll get him!"

Inuyasha ran in the direction that Shippo had gone. Kagome looked after him wondering what she was supposed to do now. She didn't want Inuyasha to kill Shippo, or hurt him in any way. Kagome got up and ran after Inuyasha finally, and Kirara soon got up and followed.

'Some alone time with Sango, I like,' Miroku thought.

"Let's go Miroku," Sango said standing up.

"Huh? But..." Miroku started, but Sango was already chasing after everyone else. Miroku sighed, and then got up and followed after everyone else.

Shippo's short legs wouldn't be able to let him escape from the enraged Inuyasha. Shimbo's longer legs would be faster, but Shippo didn't want to change into him. Shimbo was a completely different person, when he was Shimbo, he couldn't control his actions.

'Ok, it's decided then!' Shippo thought. 'I have to get rid of this feather! It's no good for me!'

_No! _Shouted a strange voice in Shippo's head. _You cannot throw me away!_

'Shimbo?!' Shippo was surprised to hear the voice of himself...or Shimbo. At this point, Shippo didn't even know if Shimbo was him, or someone else.

_Yes it's me! You can't throw me away! I am your ultimate power! I am everything you ever hoped to be!_

'No! You're not! You control me when I'm you! I won't change!'

_What do you think Inuyasha will do when he finds out that you are the one who attacked him, and tried to put Kagome in danger?_

'You can't control me!'

_Just change into me quick! You'll need to protect yourself from Inuyasha! He'll surely kill you without my powers to protect you!_

'Go away!'

"His scent is getting stronger!" Inuyasha yelled from behind Shippo.

_Hear that? _

'Inuyasha...'

_You're taking too long! Transform now or you will be revealed!_

'It was bound to happen eventually! Better now than risking you hurting anyone else!'

Shippo stopped and turned to face everyone that was coming towards him.

_No! You can't keep me locked inside!_

Suddenly the familiar bright blue light started to engulf Shippo.

"Hey! I never said anything!" Shippo yelled.

_I'm in control now!_

Shippo managed to make one last cry before he was gone and Shimbo stood in his place.

"Now see, it's much easier to just cooperate with me rather than fight me," Shimbo said.

"I see him!" Inuyasha said running up to Shimbo.

"Hello Inuyasha. Nice to see you again," Shimbo said.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't drop by without you questioning me? We can't have a friendly conversation?"

"You bastard! You tried to hurt Kagome! I can't forgive you for what you've done!"

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled out finally catching up to them.

"Shippo? Are you blind Kagome? That's Shimbo!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"What? Shimbo?" Kagome looked and sure enough Shimbo was standing in front of Inuyasha. "Shimbo? What are you doing here?" Kagome was surprised that Shippo changed into Shimbo.

"You'd better get used to seeing me more often, cause I'm here to stay!" Shimbo said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in control now! Shippo's gone!" Shimbo said.

"Hold up! I'm not following any of this," Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Sango just started to catch up.

"Well, you see Inuyasha, Shippo and I were one and the same."

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's right, Shippo could transform into me, and he did for a while, but not anymore. Because I am in control now!"

"How can you be in control if you and Shippo are the same?" Kagome asked.

"You see, the feather that Shippo obtained was possessed by a demon. Little Shippo was able to handle the strong power for a while, but he was too weak to handle it for very long. Now I am free to do what I want!" Shimbo said.

"So Shippo was the one who tried to harm Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled.

"No, that was me. He had lost all control at that point, the only reason he returned was because I slipped the word that made me transform back into him."

"So that was you. Then you're dead!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his tetsuiga.

"No Inuyasha don't! If you kill Shimbo, you'll kill Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't you worry Kagome, I won't be killed any time soon!" Shimbo yelled lunging at Inuyasha with his foxfire in hand. "Kitsune-bi!"

Inuyasha jumped back to avoid the flames.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon at Shimbo to try to knock him off balance, but he merely batted it away like it was a toy.

"That weak weapon won't stop me!" Shimbo yelled shooting the flames of his foxfire at Sango.

Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her out of the way of the flames.

"Shippo! Stop it!" Kagome yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you woman? My name is Shimbo!" He shot some flames over at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could and shielded Kagome from the hot flames.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"You're all so weak!" Shimbo said snickering.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but how the hell am I supposed to beat Shimbo, when I can't kill Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't! Not unless you would like to sacrifice your friends life," Shimbo said.

"Grrr," Inuyasha was getting annoyed with Shimbo. 'What am I supposed to do?'

_I am ending this chapter now! Bwua ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I shall leave you all wondering what will happen next! Why? Because I can! Ha, ha, ha! Now to answer the reviews...this won't take too long._

**shippothekit-I'm happy that you can imagine him so well, usually everyone tells me I don't give enough detail out. **

**Dark Inu Fan-You were right! I was planning on it being possessed a while ago, I never thought someone would guess! Thanks for the birthday wishes!**

_Well now bye, farewell, until next chapter!_


	8. Shippo's Will

(A/N-Well I'm back for I think the last chapter. Sorry I took so long to update, I got caught up in all my other stories. But now, it's time for what some of you might have been waiting for! The ending! How will this end? Will Inuyasha find a way to defeat Shimbo without killing Shippo? And if he does, what will happen to Shippo when he returns? Ha ha ha ha! I love suspenseful endings!)

Disclaimer: I've gone through 7 chapters of doing this, I think you all know by now that I don't own squat.

Chapter 8-Shippo's Will

It seemed impossible to make a move on Shimbo. He was fast and strong, but worst of all he had Shippo. Shimbo threw another one of his Foxfires at Inuyasha, and he dodged it. It seemed that all they could do was to dodge Shimbo's attacks until they thought of a plan.

"That does it!" Inuyasha finally yelled. "I'm killing that bastard!"

"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome yelled. "You'll kill Shippo!"

"I know! Shippo will have to die for us. He will have an honorable death," Inuyasha said taking out his Tetsuiga.

"Inuyasha don't you dare!"

Inuyasha ran up to Shimbo with his sword raised, "I'll use the wind scar on him!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground in front of Shimbo. Shimbo started to laugh, "That's pathetic!"

"Inuyasha there has to be another way to beat him!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I can't think of anything!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku ran up with their weapons towards Shimbo. Sango started to attack him with her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku went over to Inuyasha. "Don't worry Inuyasha, let us stall Shimbo while you and Kagome think of a plan." Miroku then went with Sango attacking Shimbo.

Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome, "So what do you think we should do?" Inuyasha sounded a little annoyed.

"I don't know, I really don't," Kagome said.

00000000Shippo's POV00000000

"Oh no! Everyone's getting clobbered because of me! I wasn't strong enough to control Shimbo, and now he's going to kill everyone! What am I going to do?"

Though I couldn't see what was happening, I could hear. I knew what was going on, but I was dormant inside of Shimbo. Not able to touch or talk or see.

"I can't let this happen! I have to do something! I know I can beat this guy! This is my body, not his! Though he may have all the physical strength, I have a stronger will!"

00000000Back at the Battle00000000

Shimbo shot another Foxfire and hit Sango. It seemed so impossible to beat him without killing Shippo.

"Oh, Inuyasha! What're we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know! I really think that the only way to defeat him is to kill Shippo."

"Oh no! I hope not! There must be something else we can do."

Miroku and Sango continued to keep Shimbo at bay while Kagome and Inuyasha thought of something to do.

"There's no other way!" Inuyasha yelled lunging at Shimbo. "You'll have to die!"

Suddenly Shimbo groaned and dropped to his knees.

"Well that easy," Inuyasha said stopping and resting Tetsuiga on his shoulder.

"Stop it!" Shimbo said.

"Who're you talking to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just go back to sleep!" Shimbo yelled again.

_NO!_ a familiar voice yelled.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked.

_Get back where you belong! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!_ Shippo's voice yelled out.

"You forget that I'm stronger than you!" Shimbo said standing up.

Everyone just watched as Shimbo fought against Shippo.

_This isn't about physical strength! This is about how strong your will is!_

A light then started to engulf Shimbo. "No! You won't defeat me! Not you!"

The light got brighter and brighter until nothing of Shimbo could be seen.

"What's happening?!" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Sango answered.

Then the light grew dimmer, and a small figure could be seen standing where Shimbo used to be.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

When the light was gone, Shippo stood in Shimbo's place holding the blue feather in his hand. "I did it!" Shippo said happily.

"You little!" Inuyasha ran over to Shippo with his hand balled up in a fist.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's face made contact with the ground again.

"Damn! Will you stop doing that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm really sorry for what I've done," Shippo said, "I didn't know that this would happen. I only wanted to help fight."

"It's ok Shippo," Sango said.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha said getting up from the ground. "You could have killed us all!"

"I'm really sorry," Shippo said looking towards the ground.

"What are you going to do with the feather?" Kagome asked.

"I'm getting rid of it of course," Shippo said.

"Good. We should all go back to Kaede's," Kagome said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone sat on the floor in Kaede's getting their wounds tended to, except Shippo. Shippo ran off to his mother's carrying the feather with him. When he reached the grave, he walked to where he dug up the feather. He began to dig ferociously until the hole was so big he could sit in it and dropped the feather.

"This should never see the surface again," Shippo said.

He got up from the hole and started to burry it. When he finished he walked to the front of the grave.

"Please mother, make sure this feather never surfaces again." Shippo waved goodbye and walked off to Kaede's, leaving the feather, and all it's evil, buried.

-END-

(A/N-That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this! I luv you all! Please remember to review and tell me how you liked the ending! Farwell for now! Oh, and as a PS, Shippo is more of a teen when he transforms.)


End file.
